


Victor, Defeated

by halfdemonvash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Job, Crimson Flower Route, Ferdinand is a brat but what else is new, Hubert has a thing for Muscles, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Time Skip, Sexual Content, that's not what the training grounds are used for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdemonvash/pseuds/halfdemonvash
Summary: "Oh, he was cheeky today. But no matter how much stronger Ferdinand was, Hubert still knew all his weaknesses. Every last one of them."
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Victor, Defeated

Hubert landed flat on his ass and tried not to swear. The lance was knocked out of his hand and went skittering around the training grounds with a hair-raising shriek.

He glared up at the spear tip aimed at his face.

“Would you look at that,” Ferdinand crooned. “I win again.”

Hubert’s momentary annoyance vanished at the sight of Ferdinand standing against the light, a triumphant soldier haloed with pride. His long hair was slightly disheveled, gleaming like polished bronze, and beads of sweat shone at his temples like diamonds.

But Hubert found himself hypnotized by the expanding of Ferdinand’s chest with every breath. He could still remember the tall, lanky boy he’d been during their academy days, all legs and arms. But now he was all chest and thighs; his muscles had filled in beautifully within the last five years.

Of course, this meant he was far stronger than Hubert, as he was often fond of reminding him during their bouts in the training grounds.

Hubert smirked as Ferdinand lowered the tip of his spear and playfully cut off the top button of Hubert’s shirt.

“We could always go again,” Ferdinand said with an arch of his perfectly-maintained eyebrow.

“And give you more reason to preen? I think not.” Hubert batted the spear away before it could do further damage to his clothing. Ferdinand laughed—goddess, that bright laugh could warm him on even the coldest of days—and extended a hand to help him up. “You’ve more than made your point. I’ll start training more.”

“Good. You’re a gifted magician, I’ll grant you, but I still worry.” Ferdinand held onto his hand, his thumb brushing against the veins of Hubert’s wrist. “I don’t want to see your blood spilled on the battlefield.”

“But you don’t mind seeing it spilled in the training grounds?”

Ferdinand glanced up under his lashes, coquettish and sly. “So long as it’s me spilling it…no.”

Oh, he was cheeky today. But no matter how much stronger Ferdinand was, Hubert still knew all his weaknesses. Every last one of them.

Hubert backed him up until Ferdinand hit the wall. Before Ferdinand could ask what he was doing, Hubert’s mouth was on his, hot and searing.

Ferdinand gasped and dropped his spear, gripping onto Hubert wherever he could reach. They were both hot and slightly sweaty from training, but Hubert didn’t mind; he quite enjoyed the smell of Ferdinand’s exertion, the animal heat of him. His mouth was warm and pliant, opening readily, tongue brushing against Hubert’s in a way that conveyed his sudden desperation.

He was usually like this after a fight, Hubert had learned. There had even been a time Ferdinand had accosted him in his tent after a particularly grueling battle against the Knights of Seiros, neither of them saying a word, lost in the sort of rough intimacy that completely wiped their minds blank.

Hubert smiled against Ferdinand before ripping open the other man’s shirt. Ferdinand gasped again as buttons went flying.

“Th-That was uncalled for!” Ferdinand sputtered. He was already flushed, the color dipping down toward his broad chest.

“Are you sure?” Hubert drawled, running a hand over that smooth chest. Ferdinand arched into his touch with a moue of want. Hubert’s fingers mapped out the shape of a pectoral, digging into that blessed muscle.

Ferdinand was a brat, and likely always would be. But Hubert knew how to punish him for it. How to make him beg. How to make him realize that Hubert would always be the one to bring him to his knees.

He brushed a thumb against one erect, pink nipple. Ferdinand shuddered with a sudden cry, then glanced at the door. It was getting on in the evening, but that didn’t mean a zealous soldier couldn’t come for a late night session.

“Hu-Hubert—”

Hubert brushed across his nipple again, and Ferdinand’s mouth hung open, slack, as his eyes fluttered closed. “Yes, Ferdie? Are you particularly sensitive here?” Another small touch, teasingly light. Ferdinand groaned.

“You’re so…cruel…” Ferdinand panted.

“I am at that.” Hubert leaned in to kiss at Ferdinand’s neck, the juncture of his jaw, the spot beneath his ear. The smell of him, the heat of him, sent a delicious ache between Hubert’s legs. “I could stop, if you wanted me to.”

Ferdinand bit his lower lip, shaking his head. Hubert smirked.

“Very well, then.”

Hubert’s mouth sank lower, kissing the ridge of Ferdinand’s collarbone. His lips skimmed one nipple, making Ferdinand arch off the wall.

“Yes,” Ferdinand moaned as his fingers wove into Hubert’s hair.

Hubert’s patience was growing thin. He opened his mouth and enveloped the rosy bud whole, sucking and nipping. Ferdinand sobbed above him, pressing his chest against Hubert’s face. Hubert cupped the back of Ferdinand’s head to better support him, feeling the silky strands of his hair slide between his fingers. Hubert had to reach down with his other hand and untuck himself from his trousers, uncomfortably hard and already leaking.

“That’s it,” Hubert crooned as he moved to the other nipple, leaving the other wet and glistening. “Let me hear you, my love.”

Ferdinand pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as Hubert began to lovingly torture the other nipple. He gently rolled it between his teeth, flicking the bud with his tongue. Ferdinand practically wailed.

“Hubert,” he gasped, tears rolling down that beautifully flushed face. “Hubert, please…”

He didn’t stop until both nipples were red and abused. Then he kissed down Ferdinand’s muscled abdomen and finally unlaced him, his cock springing out, begging to be given attention.

Hubert kissed up the side of his length, feasting on the sounds Ferdinand made, the way he looked so undone against the wall. The heat of his cock against his lips made him more intoxicated than any wine could ever hope to.

“You’re an absolute mess,” Hubert sneered.

Ferdinand pulled on Hubert’s hair in warning. “Just…please…”

Hubert began to swallow him down, gazing up at Ferdinand’s face as it twisted with pleasure. Ferdinand pumped his hips forward and whispered his name in the voice he usually reserved for the cathedral. Hubert’s gaze narrowed in on the spots of angry red on Ferdinand’s chest, the punishment of Hubert’s mouth.

Ferdinand’s cock twitched against his tongue. He was close. Hubert reached up with both hands and rolled Ferdinand’s sore nipples between his fingers.

Ferdinand practically _screamed_ as he came, jerking his hips forward and nearly choking Hubert. He bent like a bow as it came rushing out of him, as Hubert eagerly swallowed it down. He moaned as his own climax took him, marveling at the fact that he’d barely gotten to touch himself.

He backed off and wiped a sleeve over his mouth, eyes wet and throat sore. But it was worth it, so worth it in order to see Ferdinand so wrecked. Ferdinand slid to the floor and leaned his head back against the wall, still wantonly sprawled open, on display.

“Looks like we spilled something other than blood in the training grounds today,” Hubert said coyly. Ferdinand watched with wide eyes as Hubert scooped a bit of his own come from the floor, pressing it toward Ferdinand’s mouth. The other man parted his lips without thought, closing around Hubert’s finger with a muffled sound.

Ferdinand may have won their little sparring contest, but Hubert knew full well he was the victor today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Ferdibert has taken over my life and now I'm here to drag you to hell with me!!


End file.
